<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【新年點段子之1】撒錢（路人本田/BDSM慎入） by zingoao1995</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548731">【新年點段子之1】撒錢（路人本田/BDSM慎入）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zingoao1995/pseuds/zingoao1995'>zingoao1995</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OWV新年點段子 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OWV (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zingoao1995/pseuds/zingoao1995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>＊感謝小夥伴們豐富的腦袋世界<br/>＊結果我寫出來的東西比想像中更過激，本田對不起<br/>＊與真人無關<br/>＊BDSM注意<br/>＊金主注意<br/>＊Human pet注意</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>You/Honda Kosuke, 你x本田, 路人本田</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OWV新年點段子 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【新年點段子之1】撒錢（路人本田/BDSM慎入）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「不知道狗該怎麼叫嗎？」<br/>
教鞭漫不經心地從剛被一陣折磨而挺立的乳首往上滑，停留在漲紅如髮色一般的臉頰，狀似親暱的輕拍。本田裸著身子跪趴在你腳下，身上僅有的飾物是被栓著的黑色項圈，還有條毛茸茸的狗尾巴，連在那人因充血而發紅的後穴。儘管場景如此不堪，卻還是狠狠地瞪著你，整個人這麼紅通通不知道多少是氣多少是害羞呢，你不住悶笑。<br/>
一隻上京來實現星夢的狗狗，還不知世間危險便栽到你的手裡，你倒是很樂意花點小錢養一隻寵物，畢竟換到的滋味如此甜美，手感極佳的皮膚、健康充滿肌肉卻可以任由你擺弄的柔軟身軀，還有那雙，仍舊閃耀著對未來的期盼、如炬的眼睛。<br/>
「今天不想叫嗎？」輕笑，隨手抽出一大把鈔票撒往空中，落在房間各處，也落在眼前的人身上，他眼睛更紅了。隨手拿出一個食盆，另隻手安撫似地摸摸他的頭，「乖，當隻好狗狗，趴著用嘴巴把錢咬回來放進去，咬回多少就是你的。先從那張開始。」指向房間角落的一張福澤諭吉。<br/>
這回倒是認命地去了呢，你不經好笑，在他叼到福澤諭吉轉身找你時將按摩器的強度推到最大，「嗚......」帶著一絲求饒的哽噎傳了過來，因快感過於強烈、上身趴在地上、連鈔票從口中滑落都顧不了。<br/>
「怎麼了？快爬過來啊」</p><p>＊後續請見FR https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1HN411o7Jo 2:00開始的本田汪汪（調教濟（不是</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>